


The Ice Mage of High Rock

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, elder scrolls skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena finds her father's journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Mage of High Rock

The Ice Mage of High Rock 

 

My name is Alexander Vincent Bloodthorn I was born into a family of very powerful mages. My mother was very high powered ice mage and my father was very powerful necromancer who did not spend much time with me at all he more involved with experiments then me.

I learned my magical abilities from my mother and a lot of magical knowledge came from her. Even though mother was an ice mage was also a follower of Dibella and ran temple of Dibella in the estate that i lived in, my father was not fond of the idea but went along with it to keep her happy he was short tempered man once he realized how well I was doing with ice spells he wanted me to learn darker from of magic I was not fond of idea but at the time I was bored teenager with nothing else to do with my time but learn my craft.

My started teaching me Illusion spells which mother was not fond of but she knew I could control myself enough to handle it picked it put rather quickly to my father was impressed and happy used on dibella priestess all the time which annoyed my mother at no end. Until one night I was alone in the estate on of priestess by the of Stephanie was at the end of her run for the night I pulled off an invisibility spell to spy on her my father had uneasy feeling about her what she was up to so I spy-ed on her. Stephanie was strawberry blonde breton with curvy figure with blue eyes that pierced into your soul. I was very interested in her but it not make a move until that night. Stephanie knew what I was up to and took me to my darkest lesson. 

“Alexander did you honestly think you going to get the drop on me oh my dear Alex I am thief and nightingale I know more about you then you ever know about me.” “Then tell me Stephanie what are you hiding from me.” “Your best friend Gallus is head of thief's guild he's guild master and I am here to recruit you.” “Well I have no desire to join unless you will be with me I am interested in you.” “Alright I am interested in you also but we have keep this between us and no one else.” I agreed to do what she asked we became very romantically involved I became a thief I ran countless jobs for them I finally became nightingale I was 20 year old at the time and my parents had passed away and turned the estate over to me and moved Stephanie into the estate with me she had her reasons for not wanting to leave her best friend Mercer Frey was not to fond of me or the idea of it but he knew it was her choice.

 

Stephanie had started getting sick we knew after talking to Karilah that she was not ill she was pregnant with a child I was more then happy but Stephanie did not seem so thrilled 9 months later my daughter Serena was born Stephanie had been running a few jobs for the guild off and on after Serena was born she was around more to take care of her took more jobs for them but I started to noticed that things were slipping in the guild. 

I stopped working with for few years to take care of Serena who was 5 at the time Stephanie had stopped completely and spent more time with her daughter then the guild. 

It took us years to train and teach Serena magic and fighting skills when turned 16 her skills were well developed and one night Stephanie left the estate she ran off with Mercer Frey I was very frustrated but I knew at the time she and I were falling further apart Serena was upset but stay with me I told her everything she was heartbroken because of what her mother had done but she stayed right by side.

 

Serena helped me run the estate but I knew something was about to happen that change my life that night Mercer Frey had killed Gallus and had came after me next what he failed to realize was nocturnal had curse me for not protecting the key so I sent back into in time to right my wrong I should have been there to stop him but I was not I was with my daughter which nocturnal understood that but I still had to pay the price for what Mercer and Stephanie had done. 

Nocturnal did a spell to make Mercer think that he had killed me instead it was a shadow form of me I did not like the idea letting Serena be on her own but I knew in time She would understand I hope my daughter realizes up what I gave up for her. Being cursed by Nocturnal was not easy to accept I would sent back to skyrim after the key was returned. 

I hope that one day Serena will find my journal and know what actually happened to me and forgive me for what happened. Serena sat in the chair in the guild masters quarters reading her father's journal she knew now what did not know then and she realized that her father was not the bad guy she felt bad for what had happened to him but knew deep down if wasn't for what he did she not have survived. Serena forgave her father for what had happened but she still missed him more then anything else. But she knew he was still alive and somewhere in skyrim. The end


End file.
